Bacon Bits
by TiggerMusica
Summary: Kevin finds a injured teen on the side of the road. He wants badly to help but she refuses. He knows she cant survive on her own.Can he convince her before its too late? or should he lurn to leave capable girls alone. reviw! Means alot! words cant express
1. Chapter 1

Bacon Bits

A young girl sat on a rickety old stool next to a half open window at some two-bit restraint. The place was called "Tom's café" or something stupid like that. She couldn't remember. It was a regular hole in the wall place, but it was cheap. And it was safe. Considering this was the side of town nobody wanted to be on without packing heat. Yet this place suited her just fine. She hated uptown. To many cops. This once was a pretty good place until that Irons guy took over office. Then this crapy city just went down hill.

Billy took the last bit of the pancake and rolled it around in a puddle of syrup until it was a soppy mess. She plopped it in her mouth and chewed nosily before washing it down with a big gulp of sweetened coffee. A faint noise hit her ears. Billy grumbled. She had only been hear sixteen minutes and already that old banged up juice box screwed up three times. It's amazing the owner even got it too work the second time with the way it looks.

She took one last sip of her coffee before signaling the waiter that she was done and wanted her check. When the waiter came over she grabbed it out of her hands- not bothering to look at them- and automatically laid down a twenty. She didn't bother to look at the price. That should have been plenty including a nice tip.

Billy shoved the glass doors open and stepped out. The warm night air brushed against her cheeks. Then the noise started up again. Billy frowned. She pushed the café door open again and was greeted with the soft melody of some random song playing on the juice box. Letting go of the door she heard it click softly shut.

Now that Billy thought about it when first heard the noise a minute or two ago she could vaguely remember hearing music coming from the background. In fact it was playing Burning Ring Of Fire from "house of the rising sun". A song that she particularly liked; But then where was the sound coming from? Her brow scrunched up, as she seemed to debate about it in her mind. Finally Billy mentally shrugged. Why did she care anyway. It could have been any number of things in that place. God knows how many things that building has wrong with it. She was out now anyways, so purple flying chipmunks could come down in rainbow colored parachutes and nuke the place for all she cared. Still there was just something about that sound that felt, how would you put it… disturbing.

Billy shuttered a second then shook the feeling off. She grabbed her skateboard, which she left laying against the side of the café building, and began to head home. One by one cars flew down the street as Billy rolled down the sidewalk. It might as well be considered suicide to cross hear. Of course there are a lot of ways to get yourself killed in the city if you're not on your toes. And some of them you didn't necessarily have to do anything.

'At least that's one perk about this city,' she though grimly ', if you name it you can get killed by it.'

Then that high-pitched noise range out again, but this time it sounded louder. As if it was getting closer. It sounded more like some bizarre screech if anything, but it didn't sound like any bird she knew.

Nervously Billy glanced back, only to be met with the blinding headlights of passing cars. Hastily she slammed her foot down and pushed forward, giving her board a new burst of speed. She didn't know if something was following her but she didn't want to find out. Suddenly she felt a tight pull around her stomach and was jerked upward into the air. Billy gasped as force of gravity pushed her down and the unseen force yanked her up. In a blur of confusion she saw the ground under her grow more and more distant; swirling with dark colors and mixing in with the bright lights of cars and street lamps. With a huff she was tossed in the air. Her head connected with something hard and she let out a soft yelp. Billy felt herself role once before skidding to a halt and lying on a concrete surface motionless.

After a few what seemed like an eternity she began to push herself up on trembling arms. Billy groaned as the pain finally caught up with her and slumped back down. There was a soft clatter of feet as something came closer to her. Weakly Billy looked up, only to wish she hadn't. Not an inch from her face where large sparkling ivory teeth. Silver saliva rolled down from its spotted pale gums to the ends of its razor sharp canines. Its body was a pinkish fleshy mass, which seemed to be exposed muscles and meat. A swollen wrinkled bulge lay on the top of its head. It was a mix of bright red dotted with gray and had bluish colored lines running through it. The eyes seemed to be missing. It had three long claws on every foot and stud on all fours, arched like a big cat. Yet had a strange humanish bodily form. Like someone had ripped the skin off or turned it inside out.

The thing hissed, its breath smelling of rotten meat, and opened its jaws to let a thick rounded tongue slither out. Billy's eyes widened when continued to extend until it could easily wrap around her body four or five times. She whimpered when the bottom of its tongue scraped her hand-almost teasingly- and left a small trail of spit.

Frozen with fear Billy stared as its tongue slowly recoiled back into its mouth. It was playing with her. Bullying her just as a cat would do with a mouse before it ate it. Before she realized what she was doing Billy was on her feet and sprinting at top speed away from the thing. Her heart pounded and drove her legs faster as she heard the screeching of claws as they scraped against the concrete.

Billy skirted to a stop when she nearly fell off the side and into roaring traffic below. She was on a building. That fucking thing hauled all the way up to the roof! Behind her the screeching had stopped, replaced with a low clicking. At this time seemed to slow. It was ether jumping and becoming a red stain on the pavement, or turn around and face the rows of sharp dripping teeth that awaited her. Billy threw a glance back before diving off the edge.

Billy heard a loud shriek and felt something sharp dig into her side. Suddenly a body force collided with hers and she felt something snag the back of her shirt. It thrashed her around in mid air like she was nothing but a chew toy. There was a ripping sound and Billy was flung to the side. There was a crack as her shoulder connected with something. The next thing Billy knew she was laying on something cool and smooth. A loud noise blared in her ear. She ignored it and tried to go back to sleep.

A sharp pain went threw her left arm when she twitched a little. Billy shot up and clutched her shoulder tightly but only succeeded in increasing the pain. Still she grasped it in her hand as if they where glued together.

Weakly Billy looked around. To her right there was a bared staircase leading down and the whole place was surrounded by a protective railing. That must have been what she hit. Billy glanced down and could see the brown sidewalk from between the cracks in the bars. This must be some old fire escape. She winced when another flash of pain shot up her arm.

There was another loud blaring noise and looked over to see that weird animal laying in the middle of the road. A line up of cars behind it. Its body twitched as its tongue fell out of its open jaws. Billy chuckled a little but immediately regretted it when her arm throbbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy grunted

Crypt: sorry it took me so long to update. There was a lot of stuff I had to do first. My friend P.N.M. pink will be joining me next time to open up the story… yeah her name abbreviated just sounds perverted somehow shudders. Anyway any serious news will be posted at the end of every chapter. And I will try to update once every week. Shudders again as the abbreviation pops back into mind. Sounds like a form of H.I.V. or something seriously. And I can't spell the last part of her name right so I'm going to call her pink. ALSO I need some READ and REVIEW please.

Vv rocking back and forth in my chair. Eyes wide. Waiting for reviews. Vv

No, for real ANY reviews would be pleasant.

But if you do send me a flamer tell me how I can improve.

ALSO: I do not own resident evil but the games and movies I bought of it but I own everything else of mine except the clothes on my back

x--x

Billy grunted. Slowly she tried to get up. After a few try's she finally managed to stand up on wobbly legs. She took a step and nearly fell over when the pain in her arm flared again and nearly made her legs cave in. taking it step by step she finally made it down the winding stairway, only to be met with a short ladder and at least an eight foot long drop.

She groaned. There was no way she could make that… unless. Billy sat on the edge of the platform. Using her legs Billy slide herself off. She hit the ground with a thud and her feet buckled under her. She bit her lip when her arm throbbed. The car honked again and Billy looked over. She sucked in a breath when her eyes locked on the long twitching claw of the beast that attacked her. Billy imagined it slowly standing up. Its long tongue swooshing around in the air as it looked at her with its eyeless head. The thing baring its fangs, covered with its own blood and saliva. Billy shook her head, exhaling slowly.

This has to be a dream. But the pain in her arm told otherwise. Billy gritted her teeth and rolled her head to the other side. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her arm felt like it was on fire. Soon the pain in Billy's arm dulled and she began to doze in a fitful haze. Her mind blinking in and out of conciseness. Sirens went off somewhere in the distance and there was a voice, a loud voice, though she couldn't quite make out what it was saying.

Something warm rubbed against the side of her neck, then slid under under her back and lifted her up. Billy felt her body press against something solid and warm. She mumbled and snuggled closer to the warmth. But soon it was replaced with a soft sinking feeling. Billy huffed as she began to doze again, but this time into a light sleep. The pain in her arm had ceased for know.

……..sometime later……..

The loud sound of sirens hit Billy's ears as she groggily open her eyes then closing them again. She whimpered when her arm started acting up again.

"Hey," a smooth voice called out over the sirens. "You awake yet?"

Billy groaned and lightly dug the bridge of her noise into her shoulder. Her hand reached up and grabbed her injured arm. The nagging throb bringing her back into conciseness.

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't do that. Holding it only seems to make it more irritable," The voice said with a hint of concern.

Something large grabbed her hand with a firm, yet strangely gentle grip and pulled Billy's hand off her arm. Billy let out an irritated noise and opened her eyes again. Soon her eyes focused and everything became clearer. A big hand was locked around her wrist. Billy lightly shook her head before tracing its arm to its owner.

In what seemed to be the front seat of a car was a man. He had shortly cropped dark brown hair and seemed to be in his late twenties or so. The man glanced back at her. His light brown, almost amber, eyes locked onto hers.

"How is your arm?" he asked before glancing at the road then back to her through the rearview mirror.

Billy blinked. She opened her mouth to say something when a flash of light caught her eye. She shifted her head too look out the window. Outside there was a bright flash of colors. Even with her mind still a bit hazy it didn't take long for her to put two and two together. He was a cop. Billy frowned and yanked her hand away. She sat up and rubbed her hurt arm, ignoring the pain when she touched it. The man's head turned to face her. His eyes wide with shock by her sudden aggression.

"Hey, no need to be hostile, I won't hurt you or anything." His voice was soft.

Billy glared at him but said nothing. At this the mans face drooped. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown leather wallet.

"See," he said as he flicked open the wallet to revel a metal badge painted gold and an I.D. that said Kevin Ryman. Billy glanced at it before turning back to look at him. There was a hopeful glint in the mans, Kevin's, eyes. He sighed when he realized it was getting him nowhere.

Billy looked around again.

"Where are we going," she finally asked. Her voice surprisingly deep for a girl.

Kevin smirked "so she speaks, eh."

Billy shifted to look out the window.

Kevin breathed ", I'm taking you to the hospital. Your arm looks pretty bad."

"Stop the car."

"What?" Kevin stammered, not believing what he was hearing. ", But your arm. It needs to be looked at. I mean look at it. You can't tell me it doesn't hurt."

"I said stop the car." Billy's voice was dark with warning.

Kevin sighed and slowed the car to a halt. Billy saw his hand move and the sirens turned off.

The man glanced back. His eyes locking on her arm with a worried glance. He shook his head. "You can go. Not like I can keep you here or anything. Just, get your arm checked out. Ok?"

Billy nodded her head a little. She shoved the door open and stumbled out onto the street. Her arm twinged a bit and her grip tightened. She looked around in a jumbled haze. Then turned back to the cop. There was a hopeful glint in his eyes. She let out an animal like snort at his arrogance. No doubt he thought she had given in and would go to the hospital with him. Billy frowned. She began to walk down the road. Should she have at least told him about the thing that attacked her? I mean he was a cop. Maybe he could do something about it. No. He wouldn't have believed her anyway. Besides. Cops weren't worth her trust. Still. Billy's face softened. Just maybe he wasn't so bad.

Kevin Ryman took another swag of beer and slapped it around. He grunted. What was with that girl anyway? It had been over an hour ago but he still couldn't get it out of his mind. Did he do the right thing? It was her decision he kept on telling himself. If she wanted to go he couldn't do anything to stop her. But she was hurt badly and he just let her walk off on the city streets. He banged his fist on the bar counter. He should have forced her to go. At least then he would have known she was safe.

A cute blond waiter walked up to him. She placed a bottle of wine next to him and he looked up. He gave her a questioning glance. The waiter shrugged and smiled brightly.

" On the house. You seemed to be having a bad day."

Kevin smiled weakly. The girl seemed satisfied and walked away. He was about to pop open the cork and take a sip when a loud thump hit his ears and Kevin shot around to see what happened. There was an old man lying in the floor, seemingly dead. An African-American man kneeled next to him and began to call out his name. Kevin leaned forward in his chair, holding his breath. Suddenly there was a scream and his attention was diverted to the bar door. The bar keep was holding the doors shut as something pounded against it trying to get in. A large gash lay open and bleeding on his neck. A flap of skin hung down from the wound as if something tried to tare it off. He clutched the wound as dark red liquid came rushing out. When the chunk of hanging flesh fell off and landed on the ground with a wet splat Kevin gagged. The bar keep looked around to the costumers for help. His eyes fearful and pleading. He let out a watery gurgle before falling to the ground. His body twitched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The bar keep let out one last gasp before he went completely still; all except for his twitching limbs.

Kevin was up and at the man side in an instant. He pressed against the mans still chest. Nothing. Something rammed at the bar doors again, startling Kevin and he tumbled backwards. He looked up and saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. A man was pressed against the glass. His eyes where hollow and dead of life. The hair on his head was in stringy clumps and seemed ready to fall out. His right cheek hade been completely ripped off and you could see glimpses of bone through the rotten meat. There was a large chunk missing from his lower arm letting Long strands of muscle hang out of the gapping hole. His cloths where ripped and shredded like an animal clawed at him. His lips pulled back into an angry snarl. Reveling chipped, bloodstained teeth.

He clawed at the door. Another loud thump sounded as a woman rammed right into the door headfirst. Another scream sounded off and Kevin looked around to find the blond waiter staring at the window. A long pale hand reached up and scrapped against the glass. Kevin leapt up, grabbed the waiter by her hand, and raced for the back door.

"Come on," he yelled as he rushed past the bar stools.

In an instant a tall black haired man in a brown outfit was lopping past him.

Another scream let out and a girl burst out of the bathroom. Soon she was past everyone and still increasing speed. The girl stopped and jiggled the handle. When it wouldn't open she kicked it. The door trembled a bit but still held. Kevin let go of the waiter and backed up a little. He bent forward and rammed the door with his shoulder. There was a loud crack as the wood around the lock broke and the door flung open. The next thing he knew he was racing up a stairway. The others hot on his trail.

"Crack"

A grubby, blooded hand shot out of the broken glass and grabbed randomly at the air. Kevin ducked as he felt its curved nails graze his hair. A loud shriek of shock rang out as the hand found some unlucky person and slowly dragged them out the window. Soon Kevin could see the top of the stairs. He stumbled as he tried to get up the last step and ended up rolling down the hall. Soon he was up on his feet again and running blindly until he tripped over a chair leg and landed flat on his face. He lay there breathing heavily until he felt an arm rap around his waist and pull him up. Kevin looked up at the dark haired man. He nodded a thanks. Kevin straightened up and cleared his throat and looked around. Next to him stud the tall man. His pitch-black hair tied in a ponytail at the back. His eyes where almost as dark as his hair and where unreadable. The man had on a grimy looking brown jacket with a stained white t-shirt and muddy brown pants that had a pouch attached to the side. No doubt he had just come from work like Kevin. A little more away was the girl who ran out of the bathroom. Her black hair was short and cropped. Her bright green jacket moved up and down as she heaved for breath. The bottom of her jeans where dirty with some unknown substance. The waitress that he grabbed fell to the floor sobbing with fright. The black man sat kneeled down next to her and put his hand around her shoulder. He had on a dark blue uniform with a 12-gauge pistol strapped to it. Yet Kevin automatically could tell he wasn't a cop. The standard uniform was a blue t-shirt with baggy pants and a black vest. No jeans, they limited movement. Kevin guessed he worked for security at someplace. He would ask him later. Know was not the right time to be questioning citizens about there right to carry a gun.

Still someone needed to take charge otherwise it would be complete chaos.

"Ok, we need to find a way up to the roof. There should be a fire escape. With that we can get to the back ally ways without making to much commotion. From there we can make our way to police station where we can find help and hopefully get a lift out of the city." Kevin glanced around ", does everyone got it?"

One by one the weakly nodded there heads.

"Good now everyone arm yourself with whatever you can and come with me."

There was a crashing sound down stairs followed by hungry moans. Kevin looked around until he saw a Wight door label 'roof top'. The guard went up and jiggled the lock.

"Damn." He mumbled then turned to Kevin. "It's locked good and tight."

Kevin muttered under his breath. The bar keep must have the key in his pocket, but there was no way anyone was going to go down there again.

"There has to be another way to the roof," Kevin replied in a strangely cool tone. His eyes locked on the door to the wine cellar.

"How about this one," he said as he tried the handle. The door opened with a creak. Kevin wove his hand forward and stepped in. The place was huge. It had stocks of boxes and kegs piled as high as the ten-foot ceiling. There was even a machine with a flat platform attached to lift and carry it all. But no sign of a stairway that lead to the roof top and the moans where growing louder as the first zombie thing began to make its slow assent up the stairway. Kevin gulped. He knew he had to do something fast.

"Look around, see if you can find anything useful," he ordered.

They scattered around the room. Kevin began rooting through a pile of junk in the corner. Hoping he could find a sharp object that could be used to pick the door.

" I've been thinking," said a deep gruff voice behind him. Kevin turned around to see the dark haired man staring at the wall.

The man turned to look at Kevin ", you see that vent."

Kevin looked up and nodded.

"Normally there is a vent that connects to each room. I bet that vent connects to the stairway that leads up to the roof."

Kevin through the idea around in his head.

"There's only one problem. The vents at least seven feet off the ground. How will we get up there?"

At this the dark haired man rubbed his chin in thought. A tall shelf with a ladder sat next to the vent but there was no way they could move it.

Suddenly Kevin's eyes grew wide and a smile slowly curved its way onto his lips. "Tell everyone to stack up four boxes on each side of the machine."

Kevin searched the inside of the machine for keys.

"Fuck," he cursed when he found none. The bar keep must have had those too. An arm reached past him and dug under the passenger's side. It brought up a small shiny object and retracted.

"Nobody keeps their keys in their glove compartment or between the seats," a gruff voice said.

At this Kevin chuckled.

The hand came back into view and dangled the silver key in front of him. Kevin grabbed it and pushed it into the ignition. He nudged the handle up and the platform slowly lifted. He smiled when he saw it was a perfect fit between the boxes and the shelf.

"Every body up into the vent," he screamed as something began scratching at the door. There was a loud clang as one of those things stumbled in and knocked something over. Kevin scrambled up the ladder as a hand appeared from around the corner.

The vent was narrow at first, but then gradually opened up and came to a wide opening. Kevin poked out his head and looked down at the staircase below. He smirked. So the guy had been right. That was a lucky break. With a swift motion Kevin pushed himself out. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut when he hit the steps hard. Kevin shrugged the blow off and stud up rubbing his back. There was a loud bam and the door down the steps trembled. As soon as the noise sounded Kevin was up the steps and looking for the door to the roof. It wasn't that hard to find considering there was only one door and a desk with a bunch of jumbled up papers on it.

Not bothering to around the desk, Kevin pushed the door open and stepped onto the rooftop. He was greeted with a putrid smell that made him bend over and dry heave. Kevin willed is stomach to stop and lifted his head up. The city was a total wreck. There where sirens going of everywhere. Shouts and screams for help could be heard in all directions followed by ghastly moans. Smoke rose into the skies. The smell of burning wood and plaster hung heavily in the air along with that disgusting odor.

Kevin followed the narrow path of the roof –making sure to stay as far away from the edge as possible- until it came into a wide opening. The others where standing there waiting, each holding a weapon in there hands. A grim look on their faces.

" There is no fire escape. We checked everywhere." The girl in the green jacket spoke up, her Chinese accent heavy in her voice. All there eyes locked onto Kevin, waiting for his next order.

When he didn't speak up the waiter asked ", what should we do know?" her voice was desperate and panicky.

This was bad. When people panic they do stupid things and they start screwing up. He couldn't let that happen.

" Check the place again. There has to be another way to get off this dump."

Kevin circled around the edge of the building. After his second time around he sighed and stopped. The moaning started up again. The zombies had forced there way around the door and where making there way up the steps. There was no way in hell that he was gonna be eaten alive by those flee bitten bastards, he would rather take a dive off the roof before he'd let that happen. Kevin's arm brushed against something cool and metallic making him jump. Swiftly he grabbed it and pulled it into view. He sighed and chuckled when he saw it was just his .45 automatic. He had thought he left it at his house. Good thing he didn't. The standard issue in his rank was actually a much higher caliber, but he requested his first gun back. It brought him good luck.

The crackling sound of wood splintering filled the night air as the zombies smashed through the last door between them and their dinner. The others pushed back into the corner and Kevin aimed his pistol. He had seven bullets; maybe another round in his back pocket if he was lucky. He had to make every shot count. Kevin cocked his gun as the dark haired man stud next to him and took stance with a heavy metal pipe in his hands. He gave Kevin a thumbs up before giving it a practice swing.

Kevin glanced around to see the guard poised in front of the two girls with his gun in hand. Something caught Kevin's eye. There was a gate behind the three. But why was there only a gate there and not around the rest of the building? He followed the gate with his eyes until it came to the edge of the roof. Behind it there was a ledge that came very close to the rooftop of the next building. The next roof was a little bit higher but it was still possible to cross it. They must have put it up so some stupid idiot couldn't come up hear and try to jump it.

"Well I'm gonna be that stupid idiot," he mumbled to himself. "Out of the way!" He yelled at the others as he backed up and charged the gate. The wire stretched a bit then flung him back on his butt. Kevin gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Rubbing his head he got back on his feet. The dark haired man walked past him and examined the gate. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the biggest damn pocketknife Kevin had ever seen. It made him wonder what he did for a living. The knife when through the wire like butter and soon they had enough cut that they could knock a nice chunk out and create a crawl space. The man stepped aside and Kevin round kicked it. The whole middle piece went flying off the edge. Kevin was the first to go through. He stopped at the edge and signaled for the dark haired man to come up.

" Can you uhhh…" it finally accured to Kevin that he didn't bother to ask there names.

"David," the man answered casually.

Kevin nodded.

"Can you jump this?" he asked as he looked at the gap. It was a lot lengthier than it had looked.

" I'm gonna have to aren't I." It wasn't a question.

Before Kevin could answer David had sprung off the edge and was pulling himself up onto the next roof.

"Make sure everyone gets up safe," Kevin called back to him as he put up his gun and went back to help everybody get through the hole. The zombies where nearly on top of them now and lumbered steadily closer with there mouths hanging open. One by one Kevin pulled the others through and they jumped. David caught them and pulled them up. Finally the last person made it across and Kevin stud up.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his boot. Kevin tripped and fell back hitting his head hard on the ledge. More hands latched on firmly onto his pants legs and began slowly dragging him back through the hole in the gate. In an instant the girl in the green jacket was there. She shoved a crowbar between the rotting hands and is foot. With a solid motion she pulled up and ripped the hands off of his leg. Big burly arms grabbed him under the shoulders and forced him on his feet. Kevin looked around and dizzily blinked as the guard gave him a worried look. Kevin shook his head, but it only caused it to throb and his legs to buckle under him. The guard's hands held him up. The girl tucked herself under his shoulder on the other side and they helped him walk to the edge.

"Can you hear me?" the guard said in a rough voice.

Kevin nodded. The things around him becoming a little less hazy.

"Listen," the girl voice range out ", you're going to have to jump. There is no other way. Your too heavy to throw."

"Thanks," Kevin grumbled in a mix of slurred words.

Kevin lightly shook them off and got ready to jump. He spread his feet out to get a better balance. The things around him shifting back and forth in his vision making his head hurt even more. He pushed off the ledge with his foot and grabbed for the brick side of the building

Ok --

Cliffhanger. Literally. I hate those.

Will he fall and die? Oo

Like I know I'm just the writer.

Email me to tell me if he should or shouldn't

I could always use David as the main character

z--z

Crypt: no news worthy stuff today


	3. note

Sorry for the short delay in my chapter updates

Sorry for the short delay in my chapter updates.gets down on knees.Please give me two more weeks. Also for any of you who like avatar and tokka I am making a new story that's called lights in the ice and it promises to be good. You should check it out. Again it should take two weeks to post them both so don't give up on me.


End file.
